In recent years, environmental friendly vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles have been drawing attention. As with electric vehicles, a hybrid vehicle is provided with a motor and a high-voltage battery for driving the motor.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-77535 (PTL 1) is known as a prior art document disclosing that a battery mounted on a vehicle is electrically charged from an external power source.